


Mockingbird Smile

by HaleHathNoFury (My_Trex_has_fleas)



Series: Nature Red In Tooth and Claw [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Seduction, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Darkfic, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Language, I'm saying yes, M/M, Peter is an excellent cook, The Hale Pack - Freeform, The tables are turned, brief mentions of sexual activity, but nothing explicit, dark!Hales, full shift wolves, is it still cannibalism if they're wolves?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/HaleHathNoFury
Summary: Kate has come to Beacon Hills to seduce Derek Hale and kill the Hale pack.Maybe she should have done some more research first.





	Mockingbird Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from reading an abundance of hurt!Derek fics and because I love the scene in Trick R Treat where the werewolves eat the creepy perverts. In this 'verse the Hales are unashamed cannibals and when a wolf comes of age, they have to make their first kill. Unfortunately for Kate, she's not the predator in this scenario even if she thinks she is. Brief mentions of her trying to seduce Derek and a sexual relationship between Derek and Stiles. Blink-and-you-miss-it Peter/Noah. Tense changes to indicate flashbacks. 
> 
> I might dabble in this verse some more if anyone wants to come play in it with me. Let me know :D

Kate never sees it coming. Later when she’s strung up like an animal waiting to be gutted, she’ll wonder why and realise that she made the mistake of thinking of herself as the predator when she was really the prey. It will make her laugh and laugh until she chokes on her own blood and saliva and when she quietens down, the pain will come back.

They like toying with her and the alpha bitch has given them leave to do so. This is Derek’s first kill so he takes his time and plays with her until her body gives out. Kate is no stranger to inflicting pain. She’s killed many many wolves, using electricity and wolfsbane and other delightful things to maim and torture but she’s never been on the receiving end. Now Derek’s claws and Stiles’ switchblade dance along her skin. She watches Derek flay pieces of skin from her body and snack on it like it’s deli meat. He idly wonders how long they can keep her alive and Stiles laughs, blue flames dancing along the lengths of his fingers.

_As long as you want to, sweetwolf_ he says and pulls Derek into an open mouthed kiss. They have no shame, making out in front of her with their hands down each other’s jeans until they get each other off. Derek is noisy when he comes, growling into Stiles’ throat while the other boy watches her over the wolf’s shoulder. His eyes are russet like those of the blue bird that perches on his shoulder. Kate knows it is a mockingbird and doesn’t that just beat all.

-

It was meant to be so easy.

Gerard had dressed it up just the way she liked it, a chance to seduce and destroy. Kate was good at that, had used that particular MO enough times that she was completely assured in her abilities to get the job done. She was gorgeous, she knew that much, and she knew how to dress herself up and move her body in ways that made it irresistable to wolves. This one, the Hale boy, was a couple of years older than she usually liked but she’d taken one look at the pictures on the Beacon Hills website and decided she had to have him. There were pictures of Derek Hale in his basketball uniform and baseball uniform and standing grinning with the school debate team. He was the quintessential sensitive jock, bright and handsome and she’d known it would be no hardship to sweet talk him into bed.

So Kate had brushed up her CV, dressed in a pencil skirt that had shown just the right amount of leg and applied for the newly opened position of mathematics teacher at the school to replace the young man who’d mysteriously vanished over the Labour Day weekend. Kate grinned when he contemplated his end. Humans were supposed to be off limits according to the code, but she really didn’t give a fuck. He was now residing at the bottom of a particularly deep ravine along the edge of the preserve that ran the length of Beacon Hills, his throat cut. His demise wouldn’t be all that remarkable, after all Beacon Hills had a very high number of missing people and mysterious animal killings to its name.

The school had been all too happy to have her and so she’d swanned in on the Monday following with her head held high and a blouse cut low enough to showcase her assets. She’d felt the eyes of every horny teenage boy on her as she strode in, her heels clicking on the floor like a call to war. There was no doubt that she was going to catch the eye of her intended prey.

Her AP class was where she was going to make her first contact and Kate took a little time to fluff her hair and apply a fresh coat of gloss. She’d perched on the edge of her desk and waited for the students to file in, her eyes seeking out her target. When she saw him, Kate had had to inhale steadily to keep her heart rate down. Derek Hale’s pictures did not do him justice. For one thing, he’d never been looking at the camera directly (that pesky eye flash) and so she’d not gotten a good look at his eyes. Now, as he walked past her and looked at her with curiosity she saw that they were devastating. They matched the rest of him perfectly, from his inky black hair to his broad shoulders and long legs. He may have only been seventeen, but he was every bit grown and her mouth watered at the thought of just what lay under the black henley and faded jeans.

She was so busy looking that she didn’t really pay any attention to the boy shadowing him until he stopped right in front of her. Kate flinched a little at the direct confrontation and found herself looking into a pair of eyes that were bright and sharp and the kind of brown that verged on red around the iris and faded out to gold at the edges. Unlike Derek, he wasn’t classically good- looking, his nose snubbed and his pale skin spotted with moles, and his grin was far too knowing for her taste.

‘You know you really shouldn’t be checking out the merchandise, Teach.’ His voice was mocking. ‘I know he’s something else, but aren’t you a little old?’

Kate had not known what to say. This was the first time she’d ever been called out and she’d spluttered her way through the rest of the lesson, horribly aware of the bright eyes at her back. The register gave his name as some unpronouncable Eastern European monstrosity that she definitely didn’t want to attempt and he’d sat and smirked at her every time she’d turned around, pen between his teeth and slumped in his chair. What made it worse was the fact that Derek seemed to be in on it, his green eyes sparkling with amusement. He was sitting next to the boy, legs stretched out under his desk and a beautiful cocky smile on his perfect face.

Kate had done the only thing she could think of and gave them both detention.

-

There are too many Hale wolves to track. Some of them drift in and out of the cell where they’re keeping her, offering advice and making observations. One is the alpha Talia Hale, a tall dark haired woman with Derek’s face but eyes that are almost black. She’s stern and beautiful and the proud hand she lays on Derek’s shoulder when he shows her his handiwork speaks volumes as to their closeness. It makes Kate want to vomit, but in her current position that would be inadvisable.

There’s another wolf, older and male. His eyes are blue and his smile is like that of a shark that’s circling ever closer to a thrashing fish. Derek calls him Peter and Stiles calls him Uncle Creeper and the man laughs and ruffles Stiles’ hair affectionately. He examines the wounds they’ve inflicted on her and demonstrates his own skill, carving a triskele deep into the soft flesh of her abdomen. The pain is unspeakable but just when Kate thinks that she’s going to succumb to it, Stiles heals her enough that she stays conscious.

‘Just like me.’ Peter chuckles. ‘You like to play with your food.’ This is for Derek and he gives him that shy dimpled grin that had Kate falling hook, line and sinker.

‘Jeez, you’re so freaking cute.’ Stiles’ eyes are bright with affection. Peter laughs out loud and leaves them, making comments about not being able to breathe because of the sex smells. Derek actually blushes at that and Stiles responds by climbing him like a tree.

Kate really should have caught on earlier.

-

She was at her wits end. All her plans for seduction were coming up short because it was nigh impossible to get Derek on his own. He and the Stilinski kid (and of course the little shit turned out to be the fucking Sheriff’s son) were practically inseparable and when they did part ways, Derek had other kids that shadowed him. There was a tall black boy who was built like a linebacker, an even taller white boy with angelic golden curls and sad blue eyes and a blonde bombshell that sucked cherry suckers in class and wore heels even higher than Kate’s.

Stiles (which was the Stilinski boy’s nickname) had his own little posse too, a boy that looked like he was perpetually bemused with puppy dark eyes and a spunky little girl who was the daughter of the other Maths teacher, Mr Yukimura and the school’s resident power couple. The last worried Kate far more than the others. The girl, Lydia, was even smarter than Stiles was and her cool green eyes (deep sea rather than Derek’s pale jade) were always following Kate as she moved around the classroom.

It was, to quote, an unsatisfactory bitch of a situation.

So Kate went back to the drawing board and decided to turn up the heat. She went to school wearing panties she’d masturbated in, knowing that the wolf’s nose would pick up on her pheromones. She leaned over him in class, letting her breasts press against his arm, and complimented him on his skill at solving equations. She started attending basketball games, dressed in painted on jeans and throwing him looks that spelled out exactly what her intentions were but nothing fucking worked. Derek seemed as immune as he’d been that first week and Stilinski’s mocking smile grew wider. It was infuriating.

Kate was about to give up and go for flat out violence when suddenly things changed. She came to class to find Derek waiting there for her, his smile dimpled and his soft voice lilting as he asked her to explain something to him from the previous day. Kate had jumped all over that and walked him through the problem and this time it seemed that Derek was responding, just the way she wanted him to.

The few minutes before class turned into meeting after school and then meeting after basketball practice and Kate was smug. Derek was becoming more and more infatuated and she noticed that he was also being isolated by his little friend group. He now sat right up front so he could look at her longingly while the others sat at the back. Stilinski’s spiteful looks made her day. When she asked about it, Derek shrugged and said that maybe he needed to spend time with someone more mature who could teach him things he couldn’t learn in high school and Kate ate that shit up.

-

‘Can I cut off her nose?’ Stiles crouches in front of her, twirling the switchblade in his nimble fingers, and Kate is too worn out from pain and fatigue to even try and resist. It’s not like she can argue back because the first thing Stiles had done was cut out her tongue and then cauterise the wound. He is without his usual plaid overshirt and the emissary tattoos that run the length of both arms are glowing blue with power. His familiar lets out a squawk from his shoulder and Derek looks up from the worktable where there are a selection of books laid out. He’s busy reading _The Joy of Cooking_ in the original French and he tilts his head in that canine way of his.

‘Sure.’ he replies easily. ‘So long as it doesn’t kill her. You know what Peter said.’

‘It won’t.’ Stiles says cheerfully and grabs Kate’s face to hold her still. ‘It’ll just really really hurt.’

-

It had been three months since she’d come to town and started working on her plan to seduce Derek Hale and Kate was getting frustrated. For one thing, she was no closer to getting anything out of him that would help her kill the whole pack and for another, Derek was being stubborn and refusing to put out so she wasn’t even having any real fun.

They kissed and there had been plenty of times when Kate had moved his hand to her breast or between her legs and every time Derek had pulled back and gone no further, insisting that he wasn’t ready and that he wanted it to be special. It was driving her nuts. So she let her guard down and went on picnic dates in the preserve and to the drive in late at night. She got used to sneaking around with him, strung along on promises.

This went on until the week of the Winter Formal. Kate had volunteered to chaperone and she’d been delighted to see that Stiles was all over Malia Tate, Derek’s cousin. They were behaving like regular lovebirds and she’d been delighted because that left the field open for her. Derek had finally let slip that his entire family were going to be at the Hale house for the weekend, some sort of family gathering. It was the perfect opportunity and Kate had finally started putting her plans in place. The dance was on a Friday night and Derek had said that his family were all arriving that afternoon so she’d decided that all she needed to do was to take out the family while the dance was going on, then get Derek alone and vulnerable and she could finish him off.

Maybe she’d fuck him before, because frankly she needed some payoff.

-

‘Hmmmm.’ Peter is back. He’s now wearing an obnoxious apron with _Kiss the Cook_ written on it and an arrow pointing down at his cock. Stiles takes one look and makes dramatic gagging noises, cackling and dancing away when Peter swipes at him playfully. Kate knows she fucked up not anticipating this. Laura, the oldest daughter, is being trained as an alpha so it made sense that they would be training an emissary for her as well. She’d just had no clue that the gangling, clumsy boy that was glued to Derek was it. He’ seems about as magical as a stump. It does explain why he never wears short sleeves though.

‘I like that one.’ Derek taps one claw on the page they’re looking at. ‘Do we have everything?’

Peter turns back around and Kate shudders at the way he’s eyeing her.

‘We do.’ he replies. ‘Stiles, do me a favour and go get a bottle of sauvignon blanc from the cellar, would you?’

‘Why am I wine bitch?’ Stiles complains, but he slides off the bench where he’s sitting next to Derek and walks out the room. He’s whistling what sounds like Blink 182 and as it fades, Peter tilts his head to listen. Then he turns to Derek, a conspiratorial smile on his face.

‘Are you going to do it tomorrow?’ he asks and Derek goes red to the tips of his ears and nods.

‘Do you think he’ll say yes?’ he asks and Peter snorts in amusement.

‘Judging from the way you make him scream, he’d be stupid not to.’ he replies and Kate feels a flash of momentary outrage at the thought that all this time, it’s Stiles that Derek’s been fucking.

‘Peter.’ Derek whines, dropping his head and looking a perfect picture of teenage embarrassment. ‘Jeez.’

‘Just saying.’ Peter’s eyes are all crinkled up. ‘It’s not every day you begin courting your mate. It has to be perfect. Thankfully, you have me on your side.’

-

Kate wore a slinky red dress the night of the winter formal and disposed of underwear altogether. She needed to have Derek’s undivided attention and she was determined to get it. It seemed to work the way his eyes flashed blue for just a second and his nostrils flared but he skirted around her, aware that they couldn’t be too obvious.

The game was delicious, especially knowing that at that moment the men she’d hired to carry out the arson would be setting things up for her. Kate flirted and drank the terrible punch and smiled at Derek from the back wall. During the crowning of the king and queen when everyone’s attention was on Jackson and Lydia, he sidled over to her and whispered in her ear.

‘Tonight.’ His breath was warm and fruity from the punch. ‘I want to do it tonight.’

Kate had followed happily, through the gym and out the side door and down into the basement where there were gym mats piled high in one of the storage cages. They’d kissed frantically the whole way down and she’d shoved Derek down onto his back, straddling him. She was already wet, the excitement of the chase almost as good as the high she was getting off being able to fuck him when a small noise behind her had her turning around. What she saw made her eyes widen and her blood freeze.

‘You know, I’m sure I told you to keep your hands off the merchandise.’ Stiles said. He was in a red suit that looked like he'd been dipped in blood and his eyes were lit up blue like Derek’s had been.

Kate would have given back as good as she’d gotten but then the little shit hit her in the head with a baseball bat.

-

That brings her back to the now, hanging upside down by her tied ankles over a bare stone floor and a wooden tub. She is naked and cold, goosebumps breaking out over her skin and chilling where her blood has left tracks.

‘I’ll walk you through it.’ Peter says. He’s got a long white handled saw in one hand. ‘It’s easy once you get the hang of it.’

‘Okay.’ Derek is eyeing her doubtfully. ‘I just don’t want to fuck it up.’

‘You won’t.’ Stiles is grinning. There’s more than a touch of madness to it. ‘Or at least you can’t fuck it up worse than Laura did.’

‘Hey.’ The voice from the door belongs to a young woman who bears enough resemblance to Derek and the alpha for Kate to know it’s the alpha in training. ‘It’s not my fault the dude wriggled at the wrong moment.’

‘Of course not.’ Peter winks at the boys.

Laura snorts and strides in, her bearing full of confidence and every inch the prodigal child. She comes close enough that Kate can smell her, inspecting her like she’s a piece of meat.

‘It’s time.’ she says. ‘Mom says she needs to hang for twelve hours.’

‘Fine.’ Derek steps forward. He catches Kate by her hair and flicks out his claws. ‘You going to bear witness?’

‘We both will.’ Peter steps in on his other side and Kate watches as Derek looks past him to Stiles. The look that passes between them is loaded with intent and Kate has only a second to put the pieces together before his claws slice through her throat, tearing tissue and rending cartilage so her blood pours from her shredded vessels and into the tub below.

It takes longer than she expects, the pain finally fading and everything going black as her heart slows and eventually stops.

-

It will be Sunday when she makes her reappearance, although not in any way that is identifiable as human. The only part that is left untouched is her heart, brought out on a silver plate to Derek. He’s sitting at the head of the table as befits his status and he takes it from Talia’s hands and then turns to offer it to the astonished boy sitting at his left hand. Stiles is so surprised that he fumbles the plate, accepting Derek’s first courting gift and flipping it onto the snowy white tablecloth where it rolls down towards the end and the rest of the pack. Peter and Laura practically wet themselves they are laughing so hard and even the Sheriff facepalms and mutters something about klutzy kids who are an accident waiting to happen. Stiles is so mortified he hides his face in his hands, but they are gently pulled away so Derek can kiss him and ask if that’s a yes.

It’s a yes.

The rest of dinner goes off without a hitch and the family compliments the team of chefs. The delicate meat is sumptuous and by the time they are cracking Kate’s bones to get at the marrow, every wolf and the few humans in the know are stuffed. After dessert, sanguinaccio dolce made with her blood, Derek and Stiles are escorted outside into the backyard for the First Chase and there is much laughter as Stiles runs screeching and naked into the trees while Derek nips at his heels in full shift. It’s widely remarked that they make a perfect match.

Downstairs, Peter hums to himself as he wraps up Kate’s decapitated head in heavy duty plastic and puts it in a box, Stiles' mockingbird sitting on his shoulder. It is addressed to a Mr. G Argent down in Texas and he snickers as he envisages the expression on the hunter’s face when he opens it. When he’s done, he sets it aside and goes upstairs, his sights set on a certain law-keeper.

After all, it’s not just his nephew who has a liking for Stilinskis.


End file.
